Ranger
Ranger The most agile of ranged killers, staying outside the enemy’s attack radius while still maintaining bow attack range is a fundamental of ranger survival. Powerful ranged attacks complimented by a hunter’s ingenious traps – these are the reliable tools of a class of precision. Just like the mage, the ranger suffers from a lack of health, but is an unstoppable force of destruction under the protection of party members. Unlike the mage class, the ranger is capable of doing damage from both normal attacks and skills. They are fast and usually have high attack speed and movement speed. They have a lot of abilities that slow down their targets which makes them the optimal kiter. Additionally the ranger has a lot of AoE attacks which means they are also good farmers. Pros *Great DPS *Great at farming *Long Range *Best Kiters Cons *Squishy *Needs range to be effective *Somewhat weak early in the game Skills Triple Shot Instant * Unlock at level 5 * Cost: 20 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 4 sec : Shoots at a single target to deal serious damage. Poison Arrow Instant * Unlock at level 10 * Cost: 20 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 10 sec : Poisons the target and slows it down. Eagle Eye Passive * Unlock at level 15 : Provides the Ranger with an Attack Increase to distant targets. Charged Shot * Unlock at level 20 * Cost: 35 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 60 sec : Strikes the enemy with charged arrows. Haste Instant * Unlock at level 25 * Cost: 20 MP * Cooldown: 15 sec : Increases Ranger's Movement Speed. Multi-Arrow Instant * Unlock at level 25 * Cost: 20 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 15 sec : Shoots multiple arrows to attack all enemies in a certain range. Crack Shot Instant * Unlock at level 35 * Cost: 20 MP * Cool down: 40 sec : Increases Ranger's Attack Speed for a short period of time, during which the Ranger cannot move. Evasion Instant * Unlock at level 40 * Cost: 45 MP * Cool down: 25 sec : Enhances Ranger's evasive maneuvers. Precision Passive * Unlock at level 45 : Increases Ranger's Crit Chance and Attack Range. Passive. Paralyze Trap Instant * Unlock at level 50 * Cost: 20 MP * Cool down: 20 sec : Confines the enemy to a trap. Homing Arrow Instant * Unlock at level 55 * Cost: 50 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 20 sec : Instantly shoots multiple homing arrows at a single target, dealing a large amount of damage. Impact Shot Instant * Unlock at level 60 * Cost: 35 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 15 sec : Knocks the target back with powerful shots. Has a better chance to Paralyze the target for 3 seconds as skill levels. Talents : Talents are specializations your Ranger can take. Each specializtions have its strong and weak points. Its recommended to stay on one to the end. : Its available after lv. 35. Ranger : Ranger goes for most Damage. He have highest attack from all specializations. Bow Expertise Enh. Triple Shot : Requires 10 Expertise at Ranger Bleeding Pierce : Requires 20 Expertise at Ranger A common attack Crit hit makes the target Bleed. Effect can stack. Take Aim *Requires 20 Expertise at Ranger *Cost: 50 MP *Cooldown: 15 sec. Charges for 0.5 sec. to deal Crit damage once with a bonus of 300 damage. Has 80% chance to Slow the target by 50% over 5 seconds. Fatality : Requires 20 Expertise at Ranger Full Prep : Requires 40 Expertise at Ranger Storm Strike instant *Requires 41 Expertise at Ranger *Cost: 60 MP *Cooldown: 30 sec. Attacks the target 5 times instantly, dealing 64% damage. Sharpshooter : Requires 50 Expertise at Ranger Archer's Techniques : Requires 60 Expertise at Ranger Focus Shot instant * Requires 62 Expertise at Ranger * Cost: 25 MP * Cooldown: 60 sec. Increases Holy Attack by 300. Lasts 8 sec. Pierce : Requires 70 Expertise at Ranger Penetrate instant *Requires 83 Expertise at Ranger *MP cost: 50 *Cooldown: 5 sec. The Ranger charges and shoots to the front, dealing 90% damage. Knocks back all targets in a line and lowers they DMG RD by 5%. : Rapid Shots instant *Requires 104 Expertise at Ranger *Cost: 40 MP *Cooldown: 10 sec, Launches a great amount of arrows at surrounding targets, dealing 185% damage. Hunter : Hunter uses traps and assault machines, have highest HP and Damage Reduction. Endurance Training Survivability : Requires 10 Expertise at Hunter Hunting Techniques : Requires 20 Expertise at Hunter Poison Trap instant * Requires 21 Expertise at Hunter * Cost: 20 MP * Cooldown: 45 sec. Once trigered, poisons 8 enemies within 6 yards around the trap, lowerinh their ATK SPD by 80% and Damage Reduction by 5% as well as disabling them from using skills for 5 sec. Venom Essence : Requires 30 Expertise at Hunter Nimbleness : Requires 40 Expertise at Hunter Feign Death instant * Requires 41 Expertise at Hunter * Cost: 20 MP * Cooldown: 30 sec. Feign Death to protect yourself. Increases crawling speed by 120. Potions can by used. You will not be attacked but cannot attack the others either. Lasts 4 sec. Enhance Trap : Requires 50 Expertise at Hunter Hunt : Requires 60 Expertise at Hunter Grapple instant *Requires 62 Expertise at Hunter *Cost: 35MP *Cooldown: 30 sec. Deals 600 Holy damage, Stunning the target for 2 sec. and dragging it to you. Enh. Multi-Arrow : Requires 70 Expertise at Hunter Volley instant * Requires 83 Expertise at Hunter * Cost: 80MP * Cooldown: 4 sec. Suppress targeted area, dealing 180% damage to all targets. Also lowers target's SPD by 10% for 8 sec. Stacks up to 3 times. Arrow Shot instant * Requires 104 Expertise at Hunter * Cost: 50MP * Range: 12 yards * Cooldown: 45 sec. Deploy an MK-III Arrow Shot, dealing 80% to targets in the area effect. Lasts 10 sec. : : Magehunter : Magehunter while shooting with most ATK SPD can weaken his enemies and drains ther MP. He have very usefull Skill Evade. Exorcist Techniques Precision *Requires 10 Expertise at Magehunter Quick Reflexes * Requires 20 Expertise at Magehunter Enhance Haste * Requires 20 Expertise at Magehunter Lowers thw CD (Cooldown) time of Haste by 9 sec., also lowers its MP cost by 15 Building Bravery * Requires 30 Expertise at Magehunter Increases Attack each time your attack hits. Stacks up to 10 times. Lasts 10 sec. Quick Reload * Requires 40 Expertise at Magehunter Running Shot instant *Requires 41 Expertise at Magehunter * Cost: 10MP *Cooldown: 3 sec Lowers target's DMG RD by 5% and SPD by 15%. Lasts 20 sec. Stacks up to 3 times. Enhance Homing Arrow * Requires 50 Expertise at Magehunter Weaken Attack * Requires 60 Expertise at Magehunter Combat Master * Requires 62 Expertise at Magehunter Enables you to use Crack Shot while moving. Also lowers CD (Cooldown) time of Crack Shot by 18 sec. Effect remains regardless of how many attack you do. : Mana Burn * Requires 70 Expertise at Magehunter Common attacks have a chance to burn target's MP, dealing an equal amoount of Holy damage. Opress * Requires 83 Expertise at Magehunter * Cost: 50MP * Cooldown: 45 sec. In the next 5 seconds, any of the Ranger's attack lowers target SPD and ATK SPD by 50%. Suppressed targets takes 10% more damage. Void Shot * Requires 104 Expertise at Magehunter * Cost: 40MP * Cooldown: 30 sec. Shoots a void arrow at the target, dealing (1000 + 300% of target's lost MP)